A patent literature 1 has proposed a vehicle erroneous start control device that controls an erroneous start of a vehicle caused by a driver's erroneous operation of a gear shift or a pedal. In this vehicle erroneous start control device, an in-vehicle camera or a radar detects a presence of an obstacle, such as a wall, in front of the vehicle. In a case where the vehicle is going to start even though the obstacle is present, the vehicle erroneous start control device controls the vehicle not to start erroneously, thereby to avoid a collision of the vehicle with the obstacle.